IG window units are known in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,632,491, 6,014,872; 5,800,933; 5,784,853; 5,557,462; 5,514,476; 5,308,662; 5,306,547; and 5,156,894, all of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. An IG window unit typically includes at least first and second substrates spaced apart from one another by at least one spacer and/or seal. The gap or space between the spaced apart substrates may or may not be filled with a gas (e.g., argon) and/or evacuated to a pressure less than atmospheric pressure in different instances.
Many conventional IG window units include a solar management coating (e.g., multi-layer coating for reflecting at least some infrared radiation) on an interior surface of one of the two substrates. Such IG units enable significant amounts of infrared (IR) radiation to be blocked so that it does not reach the interior of the building (apartment, house, office building, or the like).
It would be desirable to be able to form images on windows in an efficient manner, that one or more of: (i) does not significant affect the durability of the coating, (ii) allows advertisements and/or logos to be selectively formed on windows in an aesthetically pleasing manner not necessarily requiring stickers, (iii) enables animals such as birds to more easily see the windows so as to reduce bird collisions with windows, and/or (iv) allows customizable images to be formed on windows for buildings.
For instance, in Chicago certain buildings (e.g., skyscrapers) are located in migratory bird paths. Birds flying along these paths repeatedly run into these buildings because they cannot see the windows of the building. This results in thousands of bird deaths, especially during seasons of bird migration.
In view of the above, it will be appreciated that there exists a need in the art for improved windows which can prevent or reduce bird collisions therewith.